A Chance Encounter
by poetic heart 75
Summary: What happens when The Shield runs into 3 fan girls at random in Vegas?
1. Chapter 1

A Chance Encounter

Monique and Elizabeth decide to go on a vacation to visit their friend Jenna in Las Vegas. Monique and Elizabeth are staying in one of the Hard Rock Hotel Suites. They are coming out of the elevator when Monique starts doing a spontaneous dance to some random Backstreet Boys song that is playing in the casino.

Monique is about 5'7 with long curly brunette hair and light green eyes. She is wearing black pants with black Chucks and a black SHIELD tank top with a Hounds of Justice Shield hoodie over it.

Elizabeth: "Would you stop Ambrose dancing? Someone is going to say something to you."

Monique: "The only one saying something is you and you've seen me do worse things than Ambrose dance in the lobby of a casino sober."

Elizabeth is about 5 8' with blue eyes and brunette hair. She's wearing a black "I'm an Ambrose Girl" shirt with black jeans and black and white chucks.

Elizabeth: "You're a Reigns girl so what's up with the Ambrose dancing all of the sudden?"

Monique: "I don't know. I've watched him enough I guess it rubs off."

Suddenly, from across the lobby,

Jenna: "Lizzie, Nikki."

They turn around to come face to face with a 5'8" woman with raven black hair and blue/green eyes. She's wearing an army green "Believe in Seth Rollins" T-shirt with him in his Shield gear and on the back in black and white cameo letters it says "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta" and the SHIELD is capitalized going down her back.

Monique: "I see your reppin Rollins tonight."

She hugs her and then Elizabeth hugs her.

Jenna: "You never know who you may run into out here. You two are reppin too. You've got your Ambrose shirt on and she's got her SHIELD hoodie and tank top on."

Elizabeth: "I have it on good authority that Guns N Roses is in town tonight at the Hard Rock Casino here and there is a possibility that we could have an Ambrose sighting. He does live out here and that is one of his favorite bands."

Jenna: "Wow. You're awful sure of yourself on that. Did you get it straight from Dean himself or something?"

Elizabeth: "Yeah. I wish I had it like that. I'd be with him if that were the case. I just happen to know that they have some down time and what's a better way to spend your down time then watching your favorite band rock with your boys?"

Jenna: "You make a good point. That's like being in Davenport and not expecting to see Seth pop up somewhere."

Monique: "So that's why we booked a suite upstairs."

Jenna: "That's what I'm talking about. I need a Vegas Lai stat."

Elizabeth: "I'll take a Call Girl."

Monique: "I'll help you two drink yours. Those yards are big."

Jenna: "No shit. We need to go to The Rio because they have an Evening Call there. They don't have that here. Then we can come back and hunt."

Elizabeth: "Let's do this thing."

She puts her arms around Monique and Jenna and they head to Jenna's car. As they are heading out, a group of guys are heading in. Nobody looks up and notices the familiar faces at first. But, one of the guys sees them. Dean Ambrose and his boys getting ready to go to the concert Jenna was talking about not 5 minutes ago.

Roman: "Those three have to be drunk already. The one in the Shield hoodie is hanging all over the other two."

Seth: "That doesn't mean anything. They could just be excited to see each other again after not seeing each other for a long ass time."

Dean: "They're Shield girls. That's all I know and they walked straight passed us without even realizing it."

Roman: "That's what makes me think they're drunk or in hurry."

About a half an hour goes by and the girls return with their drinks in hand and this time, come into the casino area on the opposite side of the guys. Roman gets Dean's attention.

Dean: "What's up, Ro-ro?"

Roman: "Dude, don't call me that in public. Check out that woman's shirt."

Dean: "Yeah. Her shirt is what you're looking at I'm sure."

Dean being a man is checking out more then what her shirt has on it and starts smiling.

Seth: "Dude, you're obsessed. Apparently we have a Rollins and an Ambrose girl."

Dean: "I'm obsessed? Roman is telling me to look at a girl's shirt and expects me not to notice what's under the shirt? Come on, dude."

Seth: "There wasn't even an event tonight."

Dean: "They're just at random walking around in our shirts and sweat shirt apparently."

Roman: "Apparently."

Dean: "I say we go over there and just randomly surprise them."

Seth: "Sounds good, but don't get their attention first. Let them notice us."

Roman: "No. Dean wants to mess with them."

Dean: "Especially Miss "I'm An Ambrose Girl" over there."

They make their way over to where the girls are playing a bank of The Hangover slot machines. Now it's Elizabeth's turn to "Ambrose dance" as she liked to call her random grooving to "You spin Me Right Round" by Flo Rida playing from the slot machine.

Monique: "And you have the nerve to talk about me when I do that."

Elizabeth: "I'm shaking my money maker. I'm up 200 bucks, dude."

Suddenly, Jenna throws her hands up in the air and lets out an excited holler.

Jenna: "That's what I'm talking about. I just hit Phil's progressive jackpot. I beat your 200."

Elizabeth: "Holy shit, Rollins is lucky tonight."

Jenna: "Hell yeah he is. The red in my hair is lucky too. I just did that last night."

Monique: "Go girl. It's still going."

Jenna: "Dude, I want to cash out, but this bonus is good."

Monique: "Cash out and put $10 in that way you keep the big pot without breaking your streak."

She does just that and does the next bonus.

Elizabeth: "I need a cigarette now. This is too much."

Dean comes up behind Elizabeth at her statement.

Dean: "Need a smoke darling?"

Elizabeth: "Very funny, Jenna."

Jenna: "Dude, I'm all the way over here. That was not me."

Monique: "Or me."

Elizabeth slowly turns her head and finds herself looking into Dean Ambrose smiling blue eyes.

Elizabeth: "Dean fucking Ambrose. Holy shit, I was right. You are in town."

Dean: "Yeah. I live not that far from here."

Elizabeth: "I'm staying upstairs."

Dean: "With your lucky Rollins shirt and you're lucky Shield Hoodie here."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. Pretty much, but I've got the Ambrose shirt."

She shows him her shirt.

Dean: "Nice. That's what I like to see."

Elizabeth: "Now, about that smoke."

He offers her one of his cigarettes and lights it for her.

Elizabeth: "Bless you my child."

Dean: "You're welcome."

Elizabeth: "Oh my God, what a dork. My name is Elizabeth by the way."

Dean: "Dean Ambrose. Nice too meet you, Elizabeth."

He shakes her hand. Jenna lets out another victorious whoo-hoo.

Jenna: "Yeah baby. Dude, I can't believe I just won all that from a penny machine."

Seth: "So, drinks are on you tonight."

She glances up to notice who is standing next to her. She comes face to face with Seth Rollins' doe brown eyes.

Jenna: "Hell yeah. I will buy you anything you want. You're Seth Rollins. I'm Jenna."

He shakes her hand.

Seth: "Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth: "Nice to meet you. Nice shirt."

Jenna: "Thank you. I had it done at the mall. I didn't see any Rollins shirts I liked online so I made my own."

Seth: "That's awesome. Would you mind taking a picture with me wearing it? I'd like to post in on my Rollins wall."

Jenna: "You want to post me on your Rollins wall? Wow, that's different. I'd think it would be me asking you that question."

Seth: "I get that a lot."

Jenna: "Yeah. We can do this right now. I think my luck cooled off on this machine."

She stands up so he can take a picture of her and her shirt. Then she takes a picture with him and her together for her own wall.

Roman: "Don't you just love when fan girls take pictures at random like that?"

Monique gives a visible shiver hearing Roman's voice that close to her ear.

Monique: "Oh my God, don't do that. You gave me chills right now."

Roman: "That's not necessarily a bad thing."

Monique: "I'd say not when it's coming from Roman Reigns. I'm Monique."

She offers him her hand and he shakes it.

Roman: "So where did you ladies get those big ass drinks from?"

Monique: "These came from the Rio. Evening Call sells them like this."

Dean: "It looks like we're headed over to The Rio boys."

Elizabeth: "You want some company? We're pretty much done here."

Dean puts his arm around Elizabeth.

Dean: "Of course I'd love your company. You've got me all night if you want me."

Elizabeth: "I do want you."

She smiles a suggestive smile at him and Dean winks.

Jenna: "That sounded all kinds of wrong from over here."

Dean: "Oh it was all kinds of right, Darling. I know what she meant."

Seth: "So, are we rolling out together?"

Jenna: "Yes we are."

He puts his arm around Jenna and she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

Seth: "Are you ok?"

Jenna: "Yeah. I'm good. I just like to see what cologne guys are wearing."

Seth: "Well I'm not wearing cologne at the moment. I should smell like axe."

Jenna: "You do axe and fresh laundry."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth: "Good. I don't feel self-conscious now. When you start that sniffing I think something smells bad."

Jenna: "No. You're good, Rollins. If something reeked I'd say so."

Monique: "Just breathe, Jenna."

Jenna: "I am, Nikki."

Roman: "So, what's good in Vegas tonight?"

Dean: "That depends on what you're in the mood for. We got the Guns N Roses show tomorrow night. I usually spend my Friday nights at the Karaoke bar with my boys that live out here. There's a pool hall near-by if you just want to kick back. There's Lucky Strikes which is bowling, pool and Karaoke all in one. There are always random parties at random clubs all over the strip. There's your usual strip clubs or titty bars. What's on your mind, Ro-Ro."

Roman: "Well, I don't think our new lady friends are going to want to go to titty bars or strip clubs."

Seth: "I can bowl and play pool any old time. Let's just wander around the strip and see where the night takes us."

Elizabeth: "Sounds good. I heard a rumor that Jon here is into Karaoke and sings quite a bit back stage to go with his random dancing."

Dean starts laughing.

Dean: "Me? I don't know what you're talking about."

Elizabeth: "You're always randomly dancing for no reason. We don't hear the music in your head."

Dean: "Yeah well, my head is not exactly a place I want everyone to be in. I know of a karaoke place down the way from here. We can go there for a bit."

Jenna: "Oh sweet Jesus. I'm going to need a double one of these for that experience."

Dean: "You can have all of those you want. They sell the ice drinks like that there."

Jenna: "Cool cuz I'm going to need the extra shot for all the bad singing I have to hear before the good singing starts."

Seth: "Is there ever good singing at Karaoke?"

Monique: "It's rare but there are a few."

Dean: "Let's roll."

They get in Dean's Range Rover and drive down the strip to Planet Hollywood. He pulls into the parking structure and everyone piles out. The valet takes the keys and parks the car for him.

Elizabeth: "I had no idea there was a karaoke place in here."

Dean: "Well, it's not a Karaoke place. It's a bar and this is Karaoke night. You've probably walked by or got a drink from Minus 6 before."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. We have actually walked passed there before. That's the one that's made of ice and everyone wraps up like Eskimo to go inside."

Jenna: "Great. We're going to be draped in fur all night. That's cute."

Seth: "The alcohol will keep you warm too. If it gets to be too much we can just go to the casino and gamble and what not."

Jenna: "Sounds good to me."

Monique: "This is my favorite place to come shop at. I never really paid too much attention to the bars."

Dean: "You'll love it. It's fun."

They walk down to Minus 6 and get their wraps at the door. Once inside, it's pretty awesome. The whole bar is carved out of ice and so are the tables and chairs. They hand you cushions to put down on the seats so you don't freeze your legs and butt off literally or get stuck to it. They find a booth and sit down. The tables are lit by neon lights and so is the bar area. The waitress comes over to take their order.

Waitress: "Hi. Welcome to Ice Bar. My name is Alexis and I'll be your waitress."

Dean: "Hello Alexis. A round of Eye Candy shots for us and I'll have my usual."

Alexis: "Eye candy and one Beer."

Seth: "I'll have a Jack and Coke."

Jenna: "I'll have a refill on my drink."

Alexis: "One refill on Vegas Lai, right?"

Jenna: "Yes please."

Monique: "And one refill on Call Girl."

Alexis: "You got it."

Roman: "I'll stick to beer."

Alexis: "Excellent."

Elizabeth: "And I need a Pink Panther."

Alexis: "Coming right up. I'll be right back with your drinks."


	4. Chapter 4

She goes to get everyone their drinks and Dean grabs Elizabeth's hand and before she knows it she's over by the karaoke stage and Dean has the Karaoke selection book in his hand.

Elizabeth: "What the hell are you doing with me?"

Dean: "What? Its Karaoke night and they have good music. I'm trying to see if anything jumps out at me and says we should sing it together."

Suddenly, the deadpan delivery that was cute in the ring wasn't so cute when he was trying to convince her to sing in front of other people and not in her shower alone at home.

Elizabeth: "Sing together? I never said I was getting up on the stage in front of everyone and singing with you. I said I heard you did it. I never said I could even carry a tune in a bucket."

Dean: "Oh come on, Lizzie. It's for me and most of the people in here are drunk and could give a shit less if you sound good or not. Now, I care if you sound good cuz you're standing next to me singing and off key singing will throw me off, but I'm not exactly Mick Jagger up here."

She takes a long drink off her drink like it was her courage and the more she drank the bigger her balls got.

Dean: "I can get you something stronger if you need liquid encouragement."

Elizabeth: "Oh this is plenty strong enough to loosen me up as you put it."

She looks over at Monique and Jenna.

Jenna: "It's for Jon, Lizzie. Don't lose your balls now."

Monique: "Yeah. How many more opportunities are you going to get to sing in front of us and them?"

Jenna: "None. I don't sing in public ever. Never mind doing it in front of all of you. This is Jon's thing not mine."

Dean: "I don't do it alone.

Jenna: "I've never done it period."

Dean: "It's simple. This little black folder here has all the songs they have available to you. You pick one you like and know the words to because nothing sucks worse than someone singing a song they don't know and completely blowing the lyrics. It's embarrassing. Once you have a song you know inside and out you take it to the DJ and the host will do an introduction and you come up and do your thing. The lyrics flash across the TV screen there."

Jenna: "Sounds simple enough. So, what were you looking at anyway?"

He puts his arm around her for encouragement.

Dean: "That's my girl. That's more like it. I knew you'd warm up to the idea of singing with me. Our drinks will be at the table when we're done encase you need something to calm your nerves after."

Jenna: "Are you trying to get me drunk, Ambrose?"

Dean: "I don't know what you're talking about."


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth: "Yeah. How convenient that you suddenly have no idea what I'm talking about. You don't fool me Mr. trying to be slick over here. Now, what are you thinking about singing with me?"

Dean: "Are you familiar with Lita Ford?"

Elizabeth: "Yeah. I am a 90's child. Of course I know who Lita Ford is. I only know one of her songs though. That one she did with Ozzy Osborne. "Close My Eyes Forever".

Dean: "That's the one that I know too. They have it."

(A/N: Just encase there are some people who are unfamiliar with this song I will put the lyrics here for you. If you don't really care, you can skip to the antics that happen after the song. It's cool. Otherwise, this song is worth looking up on ITUNES and checking out.)

He hands the host their request and she goes up on the stage.

Host: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Minus 6. My name is Rochelle and I'll be your host for the evening. Encase you've never been here, you came on a very special Karaoke night. Feel free to come on up here and pick out a song. I'll give you an introduction and you can go from there. Please welcome to the stage at this time singing "Close My Eyes Forever" Jonathan Good and his partner Elizabeth Jennings."

They applaud as they take the stage. You can hear Seth and the girls encouraging the already nervous Elizabeth to follow through. She could feel her heart jumping into her throat and the blood rushing in her ears. She took a deep breath

Elizabeth:

Baby I get so scared inside and I don't really understand

Is it love that's on my mind or is it fantasy

Dean:

Heaven is in the palm of my hand and it's waiting here for you

What am I supposed to do in a time of tragedy

If I close my eyes forever

Would it still remain unchanged

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain the same

Sometimes it's hard to hold on, so hard to hold on to my dreams

It isn't always what it seems when you're face to face with me

Elizabeth:

Like a dagger you stick me hard

And taste the blood from my blade

And when we sleep would you shelter me

In your warm and darken grave

If I close my eyes forever

Would it still remain unchanged

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain the same

Elizabeth:

Will it ever take me

Dean:

No I just can't take the pain

Elizabeth:

Would you ever trust me

Dean:

No I'll never feel the same

Elizabeth:

I know I've been so hard on you

I know I've told you lies

If I could have just one more wish

I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain unchanged

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain the same

Oh yeah

Dean:

Close your eyes

Close your eyes

You've got to close your eyes for me

The song ends and there is a warm reception of applause and whistles and some shouts here and there. They get back to the table and as promised the drinks are there waiting for them. Elizabeth lets out a huge breath she wasn't aware she was holding on to and Dean hugs her.

Dean: "See? I told you it wasn't as bad as you were making it out to be. You did great."

Elizabeth: "Thank you. You have a good voice on you. Ozzy fits your style."

Dean: "Thanks. I've had practice."

Elizabeth: "OK. Who's up next?"

She looks at Seth.

Seth: "You want this place to evacuate quickly? I'm not going up there."


	6. chapt 6

Jenna: "Oh come on. You can't be that horrible. I'm not Mariah Carey, but I've done this before and it was awesome. You get a high off the crowd out there."

Seth: "Nah. I get enough of a high in the ring."

Monique: "Well, I have an idea. Why don't we go buy a bunch of alcohol and go up to the suite? I have a little game I want to play with you guys."

Dean: "Oooh, I like the sound of that. She wants to play a little game in the hotel suite."

Jenna: "Yeah. Monique's drinking games get pretty epic."

Roman: "That involves taking clothes off or she'd want to do it right here at the table.

Monique: "Yes. It involves taking off clothes and no we can't do it in public."

Seth: "Well, I guess the only question we have is what are we drinking?"

Monique: "Not tequila. I got sick off that."

Jenna: "And not apple puckers for the same reason."

Seth: "That's fair. Now all we need to find is an open store."

Dean: "Dude, you're in Vegas. All the hotels have a 24 hour store and they all sell alcohol 24 seven. That's not a problem. "

Elizabeth: "Then let's hit it. Let's see what we can find."

Jenna: "I want to try that alcoholic whip cream in a can and see if that's any good."

Seth: "That sounds like a fun experiment."

Jenna: "Oh it will be."

They finish their drinks and return the wraps to the front coat check. By now, they're all feeling those frozen drinks and shots a little.

Dean: "Are you doing all right there, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth: "Yes. I'm doing just fine. How about you? You were drinking beers like they were water in there."

Dean puts his arm around her.

Dean: "I'm perfect, darling. I'll make it back to the room with no problem. I used to wrestle half drunk."

Elizabeth: "That doesn't surprise me with some of the stuff Mox did. You wrestled unconscious on your feet before?"

Dean: "That part is true. It's not a Mox tale. We were doing a match at some facility in Iowa and I don't even recall any of it. The last thing I remember is me and Brain Damage wrestling in the ring and he threw me out of it into the audience. I came down across some chairs and there are no wrestling pads under where the chairs are in the audience. It's all hard floors. I landed on the steel chairs with my whole body. My head bounced off of the floor and everything went blank. Apparently, I did the match of my career that night and won. I woke up at the end standing on my feet with my hands held in victory."

Elizabeth: "Please tell me you went to a hospital and got checked out."

Dean: "Yeah. I got checked out and I did get a concussion that night, but it didn't' stop me from going on to the next town. I wanted to get my name out there."

Elizabeth: "I understand getting your name out there, but concussions are nothing to play with regardless of how crazy your reputation is. You should've taken at least 6 weeks to recover off of that."

Dean: "I know now. I was young and stupid back then. I thought I was invincible. I still do."

Elizabeth: "And that my friend is why they call you unstable."

Dean: "I know darling. It's a title I don't mind wearing. It keeps people guessing about me and what's going to happen next out there."

They come to a 24/7 store in the walk way between the casinos.

Dean: "Here we are and there is a wide variety of anything you want in here."

Jenna: "Except drinking cups."

Seth: "Do you have cooties?"

Jenna: "No. We've been sharing a drink all night. Don't you think you should've asked me that before you took the first drink off my straw?"

Seth starts laughing.

Seth: "My point exactly."

Jenna: "So no on the cups."

Roman: "We can share the bottle."

Monique: "Sounds good to me."

Elizabeth: "If you really feel ghetto there's always the cup you've been drinking your frozen drink in all night."

Jenna: "Duh. I knew that. I was just testing you to make sure you knew."

Elizabeth: "Very funny."


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth: "Very funny."

Dean grabs a shopping basket.

Dean: "All right name your poison ladies. I know what the guys drink."

Jenna grabs 4 cans of alcoholic whip cream. The Strawberry daiquiri flavored ones and puts them in the basket. Seth grabs 2 of the choco-tini flavored ones.

Seth: "I'm just curious. It may taste nasty, but it's worth a try."

Dean grabs two bottles of Cinnamon Fire Whiskey. Roman grabs two bottles of Honey Jack.

Monique: "I think we're good with this. We don't want to be crawling around on our hands and knees."

Elizabeth: "I want to add one more to the basket."

She adds a bottle of cinnamon and almond flavored Jägermeister to the mix.

Seth: "Oh my God. You really do want all the inhibitions to go out the window don't you."

Elizabeth: "Damn straight. Well, since we're getting all this I need to get some stuff for my own personal recovery drink."

Dean: "There's a recovery drink for a hang over?"

Elizabeth: "I have one yes. But, you can't know what's in it because then you're going to not want to drink it."

Dean: "Ok fair enough."

She grabs two boxes with pink and blue Cosmo shots in it.

Dean: "That's my girl adding to the party as well."

She gathers the stuff for her recovery drink and lets Dean check out first.

Dean: "It's on me darling. Just put your stuff on our bill."

Elizabeth: "Thank you, darling."

She puts the basket on the counter as well, but doesn't take any of it out so they still don't know what's in the recovery drink. She also grabbed some smart water.

Jenna: "Thank God you remembered. I would've been dead tomorrow without that."

Elizabeth: "I got your back, girl."

Jenna: "This is why I love you."

They get back to the Hard Rock Hotel and get up to their room. The girls get comfortable while the guys set up everything.

Seth: "I'll be right back. I'm making a run to the ice machine."

He takes the small cooler the girls have and goes and fills it up with ice. In the room with the girls,

Elizabeth: "Holy shit. I can't believe how much that boy drinks. He's a damn fish."

Monique: "No shit. He's getting like 2 of this and four of the other thing. What does he think we're going to pound this all tonight?"

Jenna: "Shit, he might. You never know with Dean."

Elizabeth: "Well, there are 6 of us and Roman and Seth pack food away. I can only imagine how they drink."

Monique: "At a medium pace from what I've seen so far."


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth: "At least he doesn't chain smoke. Thank God. I mean, I smoke but it's not like that."

Jenna: "Yes. You're what I call a respectful smoker. You don't do it in the car. You don't do it in restaurants and you don't do it in the house. You try to be considerate of us that don't choose to partake in that habit."

Elizabeth: "Exactly. I'm disgusted by smokers who have to do it while people eat or gag everyone in the car out. Besides, it doesn't make any sense to hang your cigarette out the car window. It's a waste of perfectly good smoke."

They hear the hotel door close and the ice moving around as Seth is getting the stuff chilled.

Monique: "All right, our ice is here. Let's get this thing started."

They come out in their lounge pants and bare feet. Same shirts on, but the hoodie is left behind.

Dean: "Oooh, naked feet."

Elizabeth: "Very funny, Dean."

Dean: "No, I actually like sexy women's feet. You may put your boobs away and cover up your ass in lounge pants, but you're as good as flashing me naked skin here."

Seth: "All right, weirdy Mcweirderson, don't creep out the ladies."

Jenna: "Who said we were creeped out? It's not unusual to have a foot fetish."

Dean: "No. Not a foot fetish exactly because that would mean I liked all feet and not all feet are attractive. I only like sexy lady's feet."

Jenna: "Whatever you say, darling."

She did her best to mimic the exact tone he used when he called them "darling" out of habit.

Dean: "Wow, you adopt a funny little country accent when your drunk. It's cute."

Jenna: "No. That's how you sound when you call us darling."

Dean: "I don't sound country like that though."

Jenna: "Whatever you say.

Seth: "Ok. Let's get to this game you want to play, Nikki."

Monique: "All right. It's called "have you ever?" if you have you drink, if you haven't you don't."

Roman: "Ah, this is a classic dorm game. I used to play this all the time at Georgia Tech."

Seth: "So, you got pretty fucked up in college."

Roman: "Surprisingly enough, no. It was healthy. I didn't go out of my way to get drunk. I had to keep my grades up to stay on the team and stuff. I wanted to use my brain as well as my talents. If I ever got hurt and couldn't play football any more I had to have something to fall back on."

Seth: "I can see that. That's why I opened Black and the Brave for that reason right there. If something happens and it all goes away tomorrow I have to have something to fall back on."

Dean: "I never imagine what it would be like if I suddenly couldn't wrestle any more. It scares me to think like that. I believe in karma and what you put out comes back to you three times. So, I try to only send out positive stuff."

Monique: "That's all good in theory, but if it comes back three times, how are you supposed to ever make up for what you did?"

Dean: "That's between you and your karma. If you feel like it's crushing you fight it."

Jenna: "Wow, Dean Ambrose the spiritualist. I never saw that coming."

Dean: "I don't want to get into one of those talks. It never ends well with mixed company. I've been taught never to discuss sex, religion or politics and the concept of spirituality is sort of religious."

Roman: "Yeah. They are connected if you ask me. I was raised Catholic. So, spirit goes with the concept of religion as I was taught."

Seth: "Me too. But, I've also found that just because you're spiritual it doesn't necessarily mean you believe in a certain religion. There are a lot of people who believe in a higher power, but don't go to church or anything like that. They're more anti organized religion then anti God."

Monique: "True. See, I fall into that category. I'm not anti-God. I believe in God. I just don't like the concept of organized religion and most of the people who are really into church and preach and stuff are hypocrites behind closed doors. It's stupid to me. If you preach it you should practice it. If you think that a man of God shouldn't have a lot of stuff then why are you rolling around in a BMW while your church is falling down around you in shambles? That's the kind of stuff that makes me anti organized religion."

Seth: "That's just asshole people doing stupid stuff in the name of religion. That happens all the time. Look at the serial killers who say they do it for their beliefs or all the Holy wars. It's all assholes doing stupid stuff in the name of religion. They've been doing it since the beginning of time."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean: "And this is why I don't bring up religion."

Jenna: "Who gives a rat's fat furry ass? We can talk free here. Nobody is judging anyone here."

Elizabeth: "True and we're drunk and won't remember squat anyway."

Seth holds up his hand like he's asking a question in school.

Jenna: "Yes Rollins? Why are you holding your hand up?"

Seth: "Rats don't have furry asses."

Jenna: "And how would you know? Do you go around looking at the south end of a rat other than ring rats and those are humans."

Seth: "Rats have long tails and there's hardly any hair on their tails. So, how can they have a furry ass if there's hardly any hair on their tail?"

Jenna shakes her head.

Jenna: "It's not meant to be analyzed drunkard."

Seth: "Like the saying "fuck a duck and look what hatches" why the hell would you want to do that? It's bestiality."

Jenna: "Fuck a duck named Chuck. Why would you name a duck? Who cares? I mean, really Rollins."

Roman starts laughing.

Roman: "You two are funny when you're drunk. She gets defensive and suddenly Seth is the all-knowing Mr. Wizard over here. We got Sherman and Mr. Peabody."

Monique: "All righty then. You do know Mr. Peabody was a dog, right?"

Roman: "Yeah and Seth was a Hound of Justice. So, it makes sense."

Monique: "As long as you're calling Seth the dog. It's all good. So, who wants to go first?"

She puts the bottle of Honey Jack on the table and takes off the top.

Dean: "I'll go first."

Monique smiles at him.

Monique: "Of course you will. Why am I not surprised by that?"

Dean: "What, I'm adventurous."

He shrugs it off like it's no big deal.

Monique: "You get to ask the first question."

Seth: "Oh God. Now I'm scared. You just put Dean in charge of questions that may or may not bring a life change to the six of us."

Dean: "Very funny, Rollins. Are we talking to individuals or are we asking the whole group?"

Monique: "The whole group."

Dean: "Have you ever shared a kiss with the same sex?"

Jenna and Elizabeth both take a drink. Dean takes one too.

Seth: "You kissed a guy before?"

Dean: "Yes I kissed a guy before. It wasn't a family member, forehead or a cheek either."

Seth: "You kissed a guy like you would an attractive female."

Dean: "Sober too. He asked me if I'd ever kissed a man before and I said "no" so he kissed me. It was a good kiss too. I have to admit it."

Roman: "How the fuck does that conversation come up between two sober men? Was he gay?"

Dean: "Nope."

Roman: "Not that you have to be gay to want to kiss another man. I was just wondering because you don't look like the type who would just randomly kiss some dude."

Dean: "I was curious and I do crazy shit."

Roman: "That makes sense now. Do you have other curiosities that I should know about? Being as I am one of your brothers."

Dean: "Let's just call me a free spirit and leave it at that. I love pussy though excuse the bluntness in mixed company."

Monique: "We all have curiosities. It's part of being human. No need to censor yourself, Dean. We're all over the age of 21 here."

Seth: "See? That's such a double standard. You expect women to experiment with other women, but when a guy says he kissed another guy sober it's an automatic outing. He has to be gay or want guys somehow to just do it out of being curious."

Roman: "I wasn't trying to turn it into an outing. I was just making sure everything was ok."

Dean: "Yup. Everything is just fine. I'm giving honest drunk answers. Who's next?"

Monique: "That would be Elizabeth."

Elizabeth: "Hi. I'm the woman who kissed Jenna."

Seth: "You two kissed each other sober."

Jenna: "I never said I was sober. I said I kissed a girl and I liked it."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. We were drunk, but it was good. Anyway, Have you ever had your man or lady parts exposed in public?"

Dean: "Are we talking full frontal or everything?"

Elizabeth: "It all counts."

All three guys take a drink.

Roman: "It was half, but my man parts as you put it were still out in public."

Elizabeth: "Peacock or eggs."

Roman: "Side peacock and one egg. My shorts slid up on one side and I couldn't fix them."

Dean: "God bless Katie Perry."

Seth: "I had a full on crotch out pants on the floor moment."

Jenna: "In the ring?"

Seth: "Yes. My pants ripped and when I noticed it my shorts were ripped too. So, the whole Ring of Honor audience got to see my peacock and eggs and if you were in the back seats you got to see my ass. I mind as well have walked out there stark naked and said "here I am. Take pictures."

Jenna: "Oh my God. Did it get televised?"

Seth: "No. It was on the internet though."

Jenna: "That explains the whole "Don't lose your pants, Tyler" comment that guy yelled out."

Seth: "That's why I stopped wearing street clothes in the ring too. Now I wear sliders and my underwear just encase."

Dean: "I had my shorts yanked completely off. It wasn't on TV or the net, but it was in public."

Jenna takes a drink.

Jenna: "I lost my top at the beach."

Elizabeth takes a drink.

Elizabeth: "I mooned a car."


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth: "I mooned a car and you're up, Jenna."

Jenna: "Have you ever been involved or invited to an orgy?"

Nobody takes a drink.

Monique: "You guys can't be serious."

Dean: "I've been invited to one, but I never participated in one. The girls who wanted it chickened out at the last minute. Dude that kissed me was involved too and I decided the situation was too awkward and just left."

He takes a drink. Seth drinks too.

Seth: "I had an invite back in Age of the Fall with Alice in Wonderland and Lacey. Come to find out, that was just because Lacey wanted to hook up with Jimmy."

Roman: "Wow, I'm hanging out with freaks. Kissing dudes and being invited to orgies all in the same night."

Dean: "Oh stop acting so god damn innocent, Ro-Ro. We know you partied in college and sometimes crazy shit happens at college parties. Especially being a jock on the football team."

Roman: "Yes crazy shit does happen at college parties, but I was the one who practiced a little self- control. Just because there are millions of people having sex and drinking doesn't mean I want to have sex with all of them drunk."

Seth: "Apparently, we're all supposed to believe you were a monk."

Roman: "A monk no. I'm no monk or innocent. I sowed my wild oats just like any other college dude on the block. I just kept my head on my shoulders about it. I have no regrets and no out of wed lock children to prove it. My father would hang me."

Monique: "Good for you, Roman. It takes a real man to admit that. I admire and respect that."

Roman: "Thank you."

Dean: "All right boys and girls. I'm loving this whole "have you ever" game and it's really awesome, but I've been wanting to do something all night long and I don't think "Have you ever" is going to address this issue any time soon. So, I'll just ask straight out. Elizabeth, may I kiss you?"

Elizabeth: "Are you serious? You just asked if you could kiss me."

Dean: "Yeah. I know what I said. I'm drunk not deaf or stupid."

Elizabeth: "You want to kiss me in front of everyone here."

Dean: "Sure. Let's go for it."

Elizabeth: "Oh you have no idea what you just unleashed. Yes. You can kiss me right here and right now. Don't hold back and feel free to use your tongue."

Dean: "Oh I will."

He crawls across the floor to where she is sitting and she sprawls her legs open like "Come to momma" and he climbs up her body and kisses her. She kisses back and puts her hands in his crazy hair.

Roman: "I hope someone remembered to bring condoms because that kiss says they aren't just going to stop there."

Dean makes a wild gesture with his right hand towards the bags by the cooler which somehow was supposed to mean "In the bag" but looked mostly like a spaz.

Monique: "I take it that means in the bag by the cooler."

He gives thumbs up never missing a beat with Elizabeth who has now wrapped her legs around Dean.

Seth: "I think we need to make a pact right here and right now."

Roman: "A pact now in the middle of this?"

He gestures to Dean and Elizabeth.

Seth: "It's simple what happens in this room stays in this room. We don't discuss what went down in this room. If it gets a little kinky we don't weird out and we stop if it gets uncomfortable for anyone."

Jenna: "Deal."

Monique: "Deal."

Roman: "Deal."

Dean mutters and does thumbs up again.

Elizabeth "Deal."

Seth: "Deal. Then it's settled. We are free to do anything we want here for one night only."

Monique: "Anything we want?"

Seth: "Anything we want."

Roman: "Anything within reason that the other person agrees to."

Jenna: "Yes. No physical bruising or any of that crazy crap. I like kink to a point."

Monique: "Anything we want that the other person is willing to give. If the word "no" is said then that's what is meant."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the last part where your safe from strong language and sexual situations encase you haven't figured that out already. If your offended by kinky sex, group sex or same sex play then this is probably a good place for you to stop. If you want to see Roman come out of his shell, this is a good place to start. Oh yeah and that crazy Lunatic Fringe who seems to be suggesting all the weird stuff? Yeah you might shake your head and go "only Ambrose would come up with that" a couple times here. Anything suggested by Ambrose is not a reflection on me. I'm just educated. I'm 39 years old I've been around the bush a few times and seen some stuff and wondered WTF? Also, please don't start bombing me with porn and oddities. I'm not interested thank you. Enjoy the rest of the story.

Elizabeth pulls away from Dean long enough to say.

Elizabeth: "No ass sex. My asshole is staying a virgin."

Dean: "Ditto."

Dean grabs her ass for emphasis.

Seth: "I'm totally cool with that."

Jenna: "Yup. That's a big veto. Nothing is going up there."

Roman: "Exit only."

Monique: "Yes. Exit only and besides that, it's too much of a hassle. You have to stop everything you're doing because someone wants to try to come in through the back door. There is way too much risk of physical injury to both parties."

Elizabeth: "Since this is more than likely going to be all of us together I want to set Hard Limits."

Dean stops sniffing her neck and exploring her clavicle bone with his kisses long enough to let what she just said sink in. She still has her legs wrapped around him tight like he's going to try to escape at any moment.

Dean: "Hard Limits as in Red Room of Pain Hard Limits?"

He gets a wicked smile on his face like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Elizabeth: "Yes. Like Red Room of Pain Hard Limits."

Dean: "Ok. I got this. Yellow means you're close to your threshold and red means stop you're at your threshold. If the word red is spoken, all actions cease at once."

Elizabeth: "Yes. That's exactly how it works. Have you done this before?"

Dean: "No, but I'm so down. I've wanted to try it with someone for the longest time and I've never found a female who wants that kind of domination."

Elizabeth: "Now, don't get it twisted. I'm not going Christina Grey on you. I don't really think that's within my knowledge and I'm not twisted like that."

Dean: "We're all a little twisted in one way or another. It's what makes us humans."

Elizabeth: "You're just saying that because you want to get laid."

Dean: "Hell yeah I want to get laid. But, I'm not just saying that to get laid. You're offering up group sex and kinky Hard Limits. Of course I'm going to do whatever you say. I'm not stupid."

Elizabeth: "Not just kinky Hard Limits. Hard limits period. Where do you draw your line when it comes to someone performing something on you?"

Dean: "Obviously the asshole sex thing is unanimous. Nobody wants to be fucked up the ass by anyone under any circumstance and if that line is crossed they will have something to say or will just walk out."

Elizabeth: "Obviously."

Dean: "Jenna draws the line at physical markings like bruising and cutting."

Jenna: "Cutting? What the fuck kind of shit are you into, Ambrose? There isn't a human alive that's going to sit there and cut themselves to get off."

Dean: "I'm just saying. There are people with sick twisted fetishes and some people get off on the feeling of cold steel blades not necessarily on the act of cutting. There are sick twisted people who get off on rape scenarios, death play, and crushing, choking, hair-pulling, gun play shit like that."

Jenna: "No, no, no and yeah maybe while you hit the front door from behind you can pull my hair just not so hard it starts coming out of my head and fuck no. We're all normal humans. The craziest idea I've ever had was to tie someone up with silk scarves and lick champagne off their body."

Seth: "Now that's my kind of kink. Champagne, ice cubes down the body, eating whip cream or chocolate off each other, sex by candle light. Things like that."

Monique: "I'm down with the different sensations. Blind folds, hand cuffs, silk scarves, the leather flogs on the flogger, the soft feather, things like that."

Roman: "I can get down with all that."

Dean: "I'm going to address the elephant in the room. What about same sex action?"

Jenna: "I've already kissed Elizabeth. It's not like I'd be offended if anything went further."

Monique: "One night of anything we want. If it includes a little touchy touchy or kissy kissy then so be it. Just don't be a pussy and get all "You must be gay because you're touching me" over it."

Seth: "No judgements just pleasure."

Jenna: "Agreed."

Elizabeth: "Ditto."

Dean: "Agreed."

Roman: "Agreed."

Monique: "Agreed. There is no going back from this now ladies and gentlemen."


	12. Chapter 12

Roman crawls over to where Monique is sitting and scoops her up around his waist. His muscular arms are damn near swallowing her tiny muscular frame. She stopped herself from going complete fan girl on him. She settled for an "oh my" instead.

Roman: "So, what are you waiting for, baby girl?"

Monique: "Not a damn thing. So, what are you gonna do with that, Mr. Reigns?"

Roman: "What am I going to do with what? This?"

He squeezes her ass with his massive hands and Monique gives an audible moan.

Roman: "Well, I can do many things with that ass."

Monique: "I'm more interested in what you're going to do with that proud peacock in there. He seems to be spreading his wings underneath me."

She slides her hands down to the waist band of his pants and rubs the outside outline of his "proud peacock." (A/N: By now we all know I'm not talking about the zoo animal)

Roman: "I think he wants you to set him free. He's awful cooped up in his cage."

Monique: "Is he."

She teases him and slides her hand inside his pants now. She smiles her approval when she discovers he's not wearing any underwear.

Monique: "A free range proud peacock."

Roman: "Yes, baby girl he is and he's looking for you."

Monique: "Well, he found me. Damn Roman you are truly blessed with a nice size. I hope I can do you justice."

Roman: "I know you can do me justice. Believe that."

Monique: "I will never hear that line the same again now."

Roman: "I just hope you're prepared to have the fuck of your life."

Monique: "Bring it on, Reigns."

He lays her down on the floor and pulls off her pants to reveal her purple lace cheeky panties. He kisses down her V line and traces her hip bones right below the panty line. Then, in one swift movement her panties are off and he's kissing her softly on "the other set of lips". She tangles her fingers in his hair as his tongue fills her up inside. Elizabeth is eyeing Roman.

Elizabeth: "Did we say anything about partner swapping? I don't remember that topic coming up."

Dean: "Dude, we're all 6 in the same room. Partner swapping is part of the game at this point."

Elizabeth: "So, if I reached over and pulled off Roman's pants, it would be appropriate."

Dean: "Yes. You all have free range. So, if you're kissing me and Roman reaches over and grabs your boob or Seth has his peacock by your hand go for it."

Jenna: "Well, if that's the case, then hell."

She strips off her clothes and lies in front of Seth. Seth follows suit and strips off his clothes.

Jenna: "You're even more beautiful in real life. Those pictures were nice, but damn."

Seth: "You're beautiful yourself, sweetheart."

She rolls a condom on his peacock for him.

Seth: "You don't waste any time going after what you want."

Jenna: "Damn straight. Come to momma."

She throws her legs around his waist and he wastes no time giving her exactly what she wants. Dean strips Elizabeth and by now everyone in the room is naked and paired up with their said partners. A lot of your traditional one on one sex is going on, but that doesn't last long when Jenna finds herself close enough to kiss Dean who is more than willing to give her what she wants. Elizabeth finds her hand close enough to grab Roman and wraps her hand around his peacock.

Elizabeth: "Oh my Lord. I thought Dean's bird was nice."

Dean: "I love how you ladies complement our endowments. It makes a man feel really proud of his self."


End file.
